oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Varanus Fang
| age = 29 | species = GerongianVivre Card: Information about Fang is revealed. | height = 216 centimeters (7'1") | weight = 113 kg (250 lbs.) | first = Baring Your FangsThe House of Tension, Bars: Fang engages Mauricio Kerrim, intending to take his bounty. | affiliation = Cheeky Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Bounty Hunter (Former); Marine Commodore (Former) | residence = Laughing Turtle Gerong Island (Former) | alias = | epithet = | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = April 10th | relatives = Varanus Ora | dfname = Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon | dfename = Lizard Lizard Fruit, Model: Komodo Dragon | dfmeaning = Lizard | dftype = Carnivorous Zoan }} Varanus Fang (バラニャス ファング Baranyasu Fangu) is a former bounty hunter and former Marine commodore. Currently he serves as an Amateur combatant of the Cheeky Pirates. Appearance Fang has tanned skin, green eyes, and white, messy hair. His hair generally sticks up and out, similar in shape to a star. He dresses in a white, sleeveless shirt with a high collar, light grey pants, brown shoes with iron plating, and grey fingerless gloves with matching arm braces. He obscures his mouth, filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, using a beige-colored scarf and wears a grey forehead protector tied with a white strip of cloth. He does this in order to hide his Gerongian ancestry and avoid persecution. Notably, a great deal of the time, his right eye is shadowed. Gallery Fang-full-body.jpg|Fang's full body. Komodo-Hybrid.png|Fang's hybrid form. Personality Fang is a rather composed individual. He’s rather easy to get along and have civil discussions with, as demonstrated by the amicable conversations he had with Alexis and Jackal. He has a general relaxed feel towards him, despite being a hard worker. He considers requests and journeys to be no big deal, even opting to travel from island to island using Geppo instead of a ship. As a bounty hunter, he seemed to take pleasure in his job, although he preferred to go after pirates with a substantial bounty behind them, deeming them more worthy of his time. He is still capable of recognizing when he's out of his depth, such as when he was overwhelmed by Mauricio Kerrim, even seeming annoyed by the level of power he wielded not being indicated by his bounty. Despite any shortcomings he may have, Fang’s always heavily engrossed in his work, even stating that he rarely got the chance to relax before joining the Cheeky Pirates. He’ll even finish up simple, daily chores before even attempting to relax. Fang strangely has a distaste for wasting anything, a trait known to be common amongst his species; from food and water, to even more inconsequential things such as soap and wood. He always makes sure it’s used in its entirety. He even displays somewhat erratic behavior when it comes to wasted items, quickly thinking of ways that they can be used so as to not be wasted, becoming completely distracted from whatever he was doing before. This strange behavior is also included in the bodies of deceased humans; while he will not go out of his way to do so, when someone dies in front of him, and he does not require their body, he eats them. He states that the meat isn’t the best tasting, but it’s good enough to not simply ignore, further adding to his strange batch of morals. If there is too much meat for him to consume, he often uses the remains to fertilize his tomatoes. Fang is known to believe strongly in equality and order, working towards a world where all races live in harmony, with no discrimination and a lasting peace. This is what initially led him to joining the Marines, but he has since found other methods of achieving this dream since leaving the organization. Fang's unique laughter style is "Krihahahaha". Relationships Cheeky Pirates Mauricio Kerrim When Fang and Kerrim met, Fang was simply attempting to collect Kerrim's bounty. However, the former bounty hunter was woefully underprepared for the sheer might of the pirate captain. Despite this, Kerrim was impressed by Fang's strength a Marine background, and as such, was offered a position into Kerrim's crew, which Fang reluctantly accepted. While he respects his captain's strength and authority, he finds it difficult to actually like him, deeming his destructive habits and killings unnecessary and wasteful. However, he recognizes Kerrim's power and authority, even demonstrating fear towards his captain when he reprimands other crew members.Another Island, Another Conflict: The crew of the Cheeky Pirates head off to go gather supplies. Rena Alexis Alexis was the first crew mate of the Cheeky Pirates that Fang met. Fang seems to have a great interest in Alexis and her relationship with Kerrim. He seems to find her attractive, having called her cute when asking about how she ended up joining a pirate crew. Joaquin Jackal Fang's first encounter with Jackal was when he fell off the bow of the Laughing Turtle and nearly falling into the sea. Fang used Geppo to save him. Despite Fang seeming to find his antics to be generally idiotic, the two seem to get along well. Fang finds several of his actions amusing and gives him "advice" about being more careful in the future.The Newest Arrival: Fang relaxes on the deck of the Laughing Turtle and meets his crew mates. Abilities And Powers As a former commodore of the Marines, Fang once held authority over any lower-ranked Marines. It also would stand to reason that Fang would’ve had substantial power in order to reach that rank, as well as excellent leadership skills. However, he forfeited these privileges when he resigned from the Marines. Since he has only continued to gain power since going off on his own, his former Marine rank is likely not indicative of his full strength. Fang believed himself to be powerful enough to defeat Mauricio Kerrim, a Logia Devil Fruit user with a bounty of 200,000,000, by himself, implying that he has taken in formidable pirates with similar bounties during his time as a bounty hunter. He claimed to be worth an army when Kerrim stated Fang would need one to take him down. Even as a child, at age four, Fang was strong enough to win a tournament against the other children of Gerong Island in order to become the current user of the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon. His overall strength and background as a Marine was enough to prompt Kerrim to ask Fang to join his crew. Physical Abilities Fang has a high degree of physical strength, capable of shattering a large boulder with a single punch without using Haki or his Devil Fruit. As a Gerongian, Fang's physical strength is twice that of a normal human's at birth, and considering his physical training and more mature body, his strength has likely been multiplied even greater than that. His ability to master every Rokushiki technique, a martial art known to only be accessible to super humans, is another testament to his strength. Fang prefers to go from island to island (and ship to ship) using Geppo as opposed to actually using a ship or raft, a testament to his high degree of endurance as well as his phenomenal leg strength and overall speed. His physical durability is also quite impressive. During his fight with Mauricio Kerrim, he withstood the Logia user destroying the bar they were in, and came out of the rubble completely unscathed, as well as remaining conscious after taking the brunt of Kerrim's Stance 10 — Serpente Ombra and Stance 16 — Incision Typhoon in quick succession. Even after being defeated, Fang still had ample strength to get up and continue moving without difficulties. It is also worth noting that Fang engaged Kerrim after having not eaten for the entirety of that day and having engaged Kerrim immediately after arriving on the island they were on after using Geppo to travel there, having not shown any signs of fatigue from the journey. Kerrim even admitted himself, that in terms of pure brute strength, Fang was superior to him, at least while his Devil Fruit was active. As a Gerongian, Fang is known to have the capability of entering a Blood Rage, however, he has not been seen using the ability. Rokushiki Fang mastered all six Rokushiki techniques while a member of the Marines, not only using each technique in their base form, but also inventing at least one variation of each technique. On top of this, he also capable of using simpler variations of certain moves invented by other Rokushiki masters, such as Jugon, Tekkai "Sai", and Kamisori. He is capable of expertly supplementing and combining his Rokushiki techniques, such as launching himself towards an opponent with Geppo and then hardening his body with Tekkai for maximum efficiency. Fang can utilize principals of individual Rokushiki techniques to create his own, unique fighting style so as to increase the potency of his normal attacks. For example, he is capable of creating slashing winds with his arms by using the principles of Rankyaku. * Geppo "Kushu" (月歩「空襲」''Geppō "Kūshū"): Rather than making a light step off the air like most uses of '''Geppo', Fang instead uses an incredibly heavy step with both feet. This generates a shockwave that strikes the ground beneath him. This technique is incredibly fast and powerful. The only drawback is that it sends Fang high into the air after using it (or just launching him far in the opposite direction of whatever way he launched the attack). In the English version, this technique is referred to as Moon Walk Air Raid. * Tekkai "Buso" (鉄塊「武装」''Tekkai "Busō"): A combination of '''Tekkai' and Busoshoku Haki. Simply activating them at the same time, this drastically increases defense, allowing Fang to defend himself from even Haki-enhanced attacks. This defense was strong enough to partially defend against two of Kerrim's attacks, an individual whose own Haki was drastically superior to that of Fang's. Occasionally when using the technique, Fang will omit the "Buso" portion of the title. In the English version, this technique is referred to as Iron Body Armament. * Shigan "Ryu no Kagizume" (指銃「竜の鉤爪」''Shigan "Ryū no Kagizume"): A jab using all five of Fang's fingers on one hand while in his hybrid form. This technique utilizes the normal speed and power associated with '''Shigan', creating five puncture wounds on his target at once. Fang generally launches this attack in an upward motion, lifting smaller opponents into the air and dealing further damage as his claws dig deeper into his target's body. In the English version, this technique is referred to as Finger Pistol Dragon Claw. Devil Fruit Fang ate the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a full Komodo dragon and Komodo dragon-human hybrid form at will. As a Carnivorous Zoan, Fang's battle instincts are much sharper than that of a normal Zoan's. Fang first ate this fruit at age four, giving him ample time to master its facets. In his hybrid form, Fang's physical strength is amplified to a much greater degree due to his enhanced musculature, without decreasing speed. On top of this, Fang is provided several new attributes to his physique to supplement his fighting style. The scales covering his body are much denser than normal lizard scales, as they are made of osteoderms, greatly enhancing both Fang's defense and offense. He also possesses claws, capable of cleaving flesh straight off the bone and act as a great supplement to the power of his Shigan technique. The most dangerous aspect of his transformation is the venom glands in his cheeks. While not an inherently deadly poison, when introduced into his target's body it can cause a decrease in blood pressure, increase the rate of bleeding via an anticoagulant, cause paralysis, and induce shock. However, this takes some time to take effect. The process is generally hastened by physical activity, causing the venom to circulate more quickly throughout the body. Fang himself is immune to his own venom, as well as possessing an immunity to any other lizard venom. Haki As a Gerongian, the sense individuals get from Fang is known to be rather calm, which often disarms opposition into thinking he's weaker than he actually is. This also assists with stealth, allowing him to more easily sneak up on opponent's even other Kenbunshoku Haki users. Busoshoku Haki Fang's specialty when it comes to Haki is Busoshoku Haki. Fang first unlocked Busoshoku Haki at age ten when he defended himself from a Komodo dragon's own Haki-enhanced bite, proving how sturdy his own Haki was, even at such a young age. Generally he uses it to increase the power of his Rokushiki techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. He is skilled enough to apply extra heavy coating of Haki, causing his body to turn black in the affected area. Fang has even displayed the ability to coat his entire body in Busoshoku Haki, similarly to Vergo and Pica. Kenbunshoku Haki Fang is also capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki. As evidenced during his fight with Kerrim, where he managed to predict his opponent's attack. However, he was unable to dodge at the time due to the fact that he was defending with Tekkai. Fang learned Kunbunshoku Haki shortly after unlocking Busoshoku Haki as a child. History Past Fang was born via parthenogenesis to Varanus Ora on Gerong Island. When Fang was four, the previous user of the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon died, and a tournament was held to determine its next user. Despite his young age, Fang still managed to win the tournament and inherited the right to eat the Devil Fruit. When Fang was eight, a Marine officer washed ashore on Gerong Island. Fang and his mother found themselves taking care of the man, and were surprised by his lack of prejudice against the Gerongians. The Marine spoke of order and equality amongst races, greatly influencing Fang's decision to join the Marines later in life. At age ten, Fang was bitten by his Komodo dragon, Lily, using Busoshoku Haki. However, at the same time, Fang awoke his own Busoshoku Haki, defending himself from the bite. Fang would then train in both forms of Haki, learning Kenbunshoku Haki as well. Fang later joined the Marines, rising up the ranks to eventually become a commodore. However, fearing that his cannibalistic tendencies and Gerongian heritage would soon be revealed, Fang left the Marines and became a bounty hunter instead, using the bounties that he took in as a method to instill a little bit more order into the world with every pirate he defeated. Baring Your Fangs One day, Fang heard of the infamous Super Rookie and pirate captain, Mauricio Kerrim, having been seen on an island nearby his location. Using Geppo, Fang immediately traveled to the island in an attempt to claim his lucrative bounty. However, he found himself having underestimated the power of the pirate captain, who handed him a decisive defeat during their brief scuffle. In the end, Kerrim extended an invitation to join his crew, the Cheeky Pirates. While hesitant at first, and even claiming that he might kill Kerrim in the future, given his background as a Marine, he eventually relented and decided to join. Lasting Impressions Not long after being recruited into the Cheeky Pirates, Fang found himself sunbathing on the bow of the Cheeky Pirates ship, the Laughing Turtle. Unable to relax as he had planned, he instead found himself becoming acquainted with his crew mates. He found Jackal and Xie’s antics to be a bit much, but took a special interest in Alexis and her relationship with Kerrim. Major Battles * Varanus Fang vs. Mauricio Kerrim Trivia * Varanus is the genus that monitor lizards, notably Komodo dragons, belong to. * Fang's source image comes from White Star, a character from the anime and manga series Soul Eater. * Fang's favorite foods are venison and the tomatoes he grows in his own garden. :* Fang's love of venison is a reference to how Komodo dragons often hunt deer in the wild. * Fang's blood-type is F. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Gerongians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Cheeky Pirates Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Former Marines